Dúbio
by Cora Coralina
Summary: Laila não precisava senti-lo entre suas pernas para ter certeza de que já estava totalmente possuída por ele. - [Loki.Laila]


**Nome:** Dúbio

**Ship:** Loki e Laila (Personagem original)

**Rate:** M

**Tipo:** Romance

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Cá estou eu, com mais uma fanfic de Loki com Laila. Pode ser considerada um bônus para a long-fic que estou escrevendo, e assim como "I Will Wait" pode ser uma cena alternativa, não significando que ela um dia existirá e que o contexto da fanfic será esse. Pois tudo pode acontecer.

**Disclaimer: **As personagens pertencem exclusivamenteà Marvel Studios e ao Stan Lee. Se pertencessem a mim, Loki não perderia seu tempo infernizando a todos, pois estaria perdendo tempo comigo. Na cama.

**Atenção:** A descrição de Loki segue a descrição física do ator Tom Hiddleston. Portanto, meu Loki tem olhos azuis, e não verdes como no HQ. Entre outras coisas.

* * *

**Dúbio**

Ela podia sentir a pele fria dele de encontro à sua pele quente, seus dedos apertando forte demais a mão dela, que parecia muito pequena perto da dele. As pernas longas davam passos decididos e rápidos em direção ao hotel onde eles estavam hospedados, e Laila tinha alguma dificuldade em acompanhá-lo por causa disso. Mas no momento em que ele conseguiu alcançar a entrada do hotel, ele diminuiu a velocidade, deixando-a ofegante.

- Loki...

Ele a olhou com atenção, silenciando-a com os olhos azuis. Apenas aquele olhar a fez esperar. Laila fechou a boca quando os dois passaram por vários turistas, muitos olhando para o homem alto e elegante que estava andando ao lado dela. A maioria mulheres - ela percebeu sem conseguir se conter - travando o maxilar para se refrear e não demonstrar imaturidade ao colocar tal fato em voz alta.

Loki pegou a chave da porta com o recepcionista e entrou no elevador, puxando Laila consigo. Sua mão deixou vagarosamente a dela à medida que ele sentia que o elevador estava subindo. Os olhos dele estavam cravados no pequeno painel que indicava em qual andar eles estavam, e quando o visor mostrou em vermelho um grande número dezoito, ele a puxou novamente ao perceber as portas do elevador se abrindo.

Laila permanecia quieta, apenas tentando entender o motivo da inquietação dele. Quando finalmente as portas da suíte se fecharam, ele caminhou rapidamente para a grande janela e ficou ali, estático, apenas olhando para fora como se a qualquer momento fossem jogar uma pedra no vidro e quebrá-lo.

- Loki, você pode me dizer o que está acontecendo?

Ele não podia, e por isso permaneceu calado por alguns segundos até virar-se novamente para ela e olhá-la com atenção, mas Laila conseguiu facilmente distinguir o pedido de desculpas nas orbes azuis.

- Não. Não pode.

Ela disse amargamente. Depois de passarem por tudo o que passaram, Loki ainda insistia em ser um homem misterioso. Ela não sabia praticamente nada da vida dele. Apenas que ele não era daquele lugar. Do lugar onde ela morava. E sim de um lugar distante dali. _Bastante_ distante. Ela teve que descobrir isso da pior maneira possível. Quando ele perdera completamente a paciência e virara aquela outra pessoa, que ela preferia não pensar no momento.

Loki permanecia olhando-a. Não poderia dizer o que havia ocorrido.

Um vislumbre. Foi preciso apenas um pequeno vislumbre de cabelos curtos e ruivos para que ele tivesse a certeza de que aquela maldita espiã russa estava atrás dele. Todas as suas dúvidas foram confirmadas no momento em que a viu passar em uma rua paralela onde Laila fotografava.

Eles haviam descoberto.

A real localidade dele. Em Midgard. Não em outro planeta desconhecido, como acontecera na primeira vez em que caíra de Asgard. Thor teria algo a ver com isso? Ou era apenas a SHIELD ou aquele maldito homem de tapa-olho querendo se meter em sua vida novamente?

Tinha muito tempo que ele estava ali, naquele planeta. Sem fazer nada de mal a ninguém. Por enquanto.

Laila se aproximou um pouco dele, passando as mãos nos próprios braços delicados.

- Eu vou tomar um banho.

Ele assentiu, observando-a se distanciar e caminhar para o quarto deles. Segundos depois, o barulho do chuveiro cortou o silêncio da suíte. Loki respirou fundo, sentindo-se livre para pensar com calma. A agente Romanoff estava o seguindo, e a essa altura já sabiam que ele estava em Londres. Ele conseguiu observar a surpresa nos olhos dela quando o viu com Laila. Se ele fosse pensar com cuidado, não poderia tirar a razão da ruiva. Era uma cena um tanto quanto peculiar. Afinal, Laila era uma humana, não? Um simples, insignificante e obtusa humana.

Não?

Ele remexeu em seu cabelo impecável, jogando os fios negros para trás de forma impaciente. Não. Laila poderia ser simples, mas estava longe de ser obtusa, e muito menos insignificante. A agente Romanoff percebera isso? Loki contava com a sorte. Se a SHIELD tivesse conhecimento do que Laila representava para ele, a garota estaria em perigo.

Mas o que realmente Laila representava para Loki?

Ele andou até o quarto, sentando-se na cama e observando a porta de madeira escura que estava entreaberta e ficava em frente onde ele estava sentado. Um vapor saía da fresta que ela deixara, levando consigo um leve aroma do sabonete que ela estava usando. Ele permaneceu parado ali, esperando-a.

O que a agente Romanoff havia visto? Teria percebido o modo como Loki olhava Laila? Teria percebido o modo como Laila fotografava tudo a sua volta e sorria para ele no intervalo de uma foto a outra? Pior, teria ela percebido o modo como Laila sorria para ele? Quais perguntas a ruiva estava em mente agora? Na certa não havia dado continuidade à perseguição. Ele percebera isso no momento em que capturou a mão pequena de Laila e começou a praticamente arrastá-la pelas ruas de Londres. Ele não precisava pensar muito para desconfiar de que a agente Romanoff havia cessado a perseguição para ligar para Fury, dando o relatório completo e passando a pergunta principal adiante.

Por que ele ainda não havia tentado nada contra Midgard depois de tanto tempo ali?

A porta do banheiro abriu, revelando a garota com apenas uma toalha tampando seu corpo. Loki a olhou com atenção, e depois de alguns minutos tentando se convencer do contrário, teve que confessar a si mesmo que já sabia a resposta para aquela pergunta.

Era ela.

O único motivo pelo qual ele ainda não havia tentado nada contra Midgard. Ele tinha prioridades agora. Prioridades idiotas e realmente sem sentido, mas quando ela estava por perto, nada do que ele um dia planejara se tornava interessante.

Ela permanecia calada, mas se aproximou dele cautelosamente, entrando no meio das pernas dele e abraçando-o. Ele era alto, a cabeça dele pousou delicadamente e com facilidade nos seios dela. Ela respirou fundo, enfiando a mão úmida no cabelo liso e negro, acariciando os fios e consequentemente a nuca dele.

Ele praticamente gemeu ao toque dela.

- Laila...

- Eu sei. Sem perguntas. Tudo ao seu tempo.

Ele engoliu em seco. Na verdade, iria pedir para ela não parar com o carinho, mas a conclusão dela o ajudou bastante. Não queria perguntas, muito menos naquele momento. Seus braços se estenderam, as mãos fortes capturando com facilidade e fome a cintura fina e delicada que ela possuía.

O toque dele fez Laila estremecer. E sempre faria. Era frio, mas uma sensação de fogo percorria todo o corpo dela quando sentia as mãos dele sobre si, e aquilo estava acontecendo naquele momento. Ela fechou os olhos, apenas sentindo as mãos dele correrem vagarosamente pela cintura dela, subindo de forma quase inconsciente até a linha do seu colo, onde a toalha branca estava atada. Ele retirou o nó pequeno que ela havia feito ali, obrigando o tecido deslizar pelo corpo dela e revelar cada curva que ela escondia dele.

Naquele mesmo momento, Laila percebeu uma mudança significativa, perturbadora e peculiar no rosto dele. Os olhos, que sempre eram de um azul gélido, começaram a tomar uma coloração lilás, como se uma fina camada vermelha estivesse descendo pelo globo ocular.

- Loki, seus olhos...

Ela tentou alertá-lo, mas ele já tomava um dos seios dela com sua boca, sugando levemente e quase com doçura aquela parte do corpo dela. Laila fechou os olhos, esquecendo-se completamente do que ia falar. Sua mão fechou fortemente nos fios lisos dele de forma automática, puxando-os um pouco quando Loki voltou a sugar seu outro seio.

A boca dele mordiscou levemente o vale dos seios dela, a língua aveludada e convidativa passando por ali e deixando um rastro gelado. E quando ele a fitou novamente, ela teve a certeza de que o que havia visto não fora uma infeliz impressão.

Os olhos dele estavam vermelhos como o fogo. _Completamente_ vermelhos.

E aquilo a deixou com medo. A última vez em que vira Loki com olhos daquela cor, fora no momento em que ele revelara sua real identidade, relevara a ela que não era daquele mundo. Ele estava tão faminto por vingança e sangue naquela época, tão possesso de raiva, que ela não conseguira controlar suas lágrimas e o grito que insistiu em sair da sua garganta quando o viu daquela maneira.

Estava acontecendo de novo. Os dedos dele estavam em um leve tom azulado, mas os olhos vermelhos estavam focados com intensidade nos olhos castanhos dela. Laila piscou algumas vezes de forma rápida, gaguejando algo incoerente, querendo avisá-lo de sua transformação física, mas como sempre ele estava um passo a frente dela, e parecia já ter conhecimento da mudança em seu corpo.

- Lhe incomoda?

Não. Não a incomodava. Não de verdade. A primeira vez em que o vira assim fora um choque. Mas ela desconfiava de que o medo por aquela nova figura era mais relacionado ao modo violento em que ele ficara do que propriamente à imagem. Ela pensou por alguns segundos, tomando a devida coragem para negar timidamente com a cabeça.

- Por que está assim?

Loki ainda a fitava quando seu rosto demonstrou que ele não sabia o motivo real. Seus longos dedos capturaram com facilidade os pulsos dela, e ele a conduziu para a cama, jogando-a ali com um pouco de violência, característica marcante daquela forma dele.

- Eu não sei... pode ser tensão... raiva... desejo...

Laila entendia apenas a tensão e o desejo, mas não sabia um motivo para ele sentir raiva naquele momento. Seria por causa do que ele vira uma hora atrás? Não conseguiu pensar muito, as mãos dele tiraram o cachecol que ele usava e estavam trabalhando na sua blusa social negra, retirando com agilidade os botões das respectivas casas e exibindo a pele pálida do peito dele. Quando ele abriu totalmente a blusa, Laila percebeu o tom azulado já presente em seu abdômen, e tomando cada parte de pele que conseguia.

Ele sempre se vestia de forma elegante, e as cores predominantes em suas roupas eram sempre o verde e os tons escuros, cinzas e negro. Ele se desvencilhou da calça social e de sua roupa íntima na mesma facilidade em que retirara o cachecol, encaixando-se perfeitamente entre as pernas dela.

Os lábios agora azuis escuros depositaram um beijo leve no pescoço dela. Estavam infinitamente mais frios do que costumavam ser, e queimaram a pele dela de uma forma diferente, mas não menos prazerosa.

Ela o fitou com atenção, os olhos vermelhos levemente escurecidos por causa da escuridão do quarto. O crepúsculo já estava presente, mas assim como quase todos os dias de Londres, o céu não estava no tom alaranjado e bonito que costumava ficar em outras partes do mundo, e sim pintado de cinza claro. A cor penetrava pela cortina fina da janela do quarto, deixando-os banhados com um leve tom prateado, que contrastava de forma gritante com o azul da pele dele.

Ela estremeceu quando sentiu o membro de Loki esbarrar em sua perna, mas ele não a invadiu, parecia relutar um pouco em fazê-lo, mesmo sabendo que ele faria de qualquer maneira, pois aquele outro lado dele não aceitava muito ser contrariado.

E Laila sabia que se existisse realmente uma parcela boa em Loki, o que ela quase tinha certeza de que poderia ser considerada utopia, tal parcela era representada pelo homem comum de olhos azuis. Mas aquele Loki que estava entre suas pernas não era a representação da bondade que apenas ela conseguia ver no Deus da Trapaça, mas a personificação do lado ruim dele, do lado que ela mais temia. Aquele lado tomado de maldade até o último instante e pedaço. Um lado que sempre prevalecia nele, mesmo que não fisicamente. E fatalmente matava. Seu lado vingativo, seu lado obscuro.

O corpo dela foi percorrido por um arrepio forte e diferente, as mãos dela correndo pelos braços dele, observando com cuidado ali as linhas mais profundas e mais escuras tomarem conta da pele que já estava tomada completamente pelo tom azulado. Pareciam tatuagens, e Laila não tinha ideia se os desenhos possuíam um significado.

Contudo, ela sabia que a reação do seu corpo não era pelo fato de ele estar tão diferente fisicamente, mas pela estranheza de seus pensamentos. Pois, por mais que ali estivesse o Loki ruim, ela não sentia medo, apenas um desejo incrivelmente sobrenatural por aquela parte dele.

Suas mãos sentiram as linhas finas do corpo dele, os dedos delicados e trêmulos correndo levemente para cima, fazendo o caminho que elas mostravam, até chegar ao pescoço, onde ela rapidamente subiu o toque, chegando ao rosto dele. E com apenas um movimento decidido, Laila puxou-o para si.

Pois tinha que admitir a si mesma, desde que sentira Loki pousar a cabeça em seus seios minutos atrás, desejava sentir os lábios dele contra os seus. Ele não relutou, e entendeu perfeitamente o que ela queria. Os lábios finos e azuis escuros tomaram os dela com certa brusquidão, a língua gelada entrando na boca dela e encontrando a língua quente rapidamente, acariciando quase com veemência tudo o que encontrava.

Laila não precisava senti-lo entre suas pernas para ter certeza de que já estava totalmente possuída por ele.

O beijo era voraz como sempre fora, mas de uma forma diferente. Uma forma mais violenta. As mãos dele agora desciam pela cintura dela, até chegar às coxas, onde ela sentiu os dedos fortes apertarem a carne ali, um gemido contido saindo dos lábios dele quando o fez. Uma mão dele vagou até o interior da coxa dela e ele afastou-se ligeiramente, encontrando o sexo já úmido dela e penetrando um dedo ali com facilidade para senti-la fechar as pernas em sua cintura, uma reação automática de prazer.

Um sorriso malicioso percorreu os lábios dele. Loki interrompeu o beijo tempo suficiente para ele olhá-la. Ela não percebeu o que ele estava fazendo até senti-lo em sua entrada, seu membro penetrando-a vagarosamente, centímetro por centímetro, até os quadris se encontrarem.

Naquele momento, ambos se sentiram completos.

Loki jogou o peso do corpo dele sobre o corpo frágil dela, sabendo que Laila gostava de senti-lo assim. Ela entreabriu os lábios, deixando escapar um gemido maravilhoso de redenção completa perto do ouvido dele, o que o fez começar a se movimentar de força possessiva.

Ela puxou-o com a perna, fazendo-o penetrá-la cada vez mais profundamente, sentindo-o completamente agora. Os pensamentos dela estavam no modo violento como ele conduzia tudo, os lábios frios sugando com força cada pedaço da pele que eles conseguiam alcançar, os dentes mordendo a carne dos seios e fazendo uma marca preocupante ali, as mãos praticamente a arranhando nas coxas, pressionando-a contra o colchão para que ela ficasse estática enquanto ele a tomava de uma forma brusca.

Ele a olhou novamente, forçando o quadril contra o dela. Ela não queria pensar muito em como estava gostando daquilo, em como estava amando tê-lo daquela forma, quase selvagem e primitivo. Os olhos vermelhos dele não deixavam os olhos castanhos se desviarem, colocando-a em uma espécie de hipnose momentânea e estranha. Ele entreabriu os lábios para soltar um gemido de prazer, uma nuvem branca saiu de sua boca, batendo no rosto dela e fazendo a pele dela gelar.

Ele não precisava se preocupar muito com o prazer de Laila, conseguia conduzir o corpo dela com maestria, e cada movimento que ele fazia parecia ser calculado para deixá-la na borda da loucura, aquele tipo de loucura que deixa qualquer pessoa desconectada com seus pensamentos coerentes e responsáveis.

Ela travou suas pernas no momento em que o nível de prazer chegou ao máximo, a sensação do corpo frio e forte dele contra o seu deixando-a em uma espécie de torpor. Ela fechou os dedos fortemente nos braços deles, sentindo ali as linhas finas e profundas que o tatuavam.

Loki deixou os olhos dela quando viu as pálpebras se fecharem, aproximando-se do pescoço dela e mordendo aquela parte com força, enquanto se derramava dentro dela e falava em um idioma que Laila não reconheceu, mas que agora não a interessava muito pelo seu significado, mas pelo modo como ele soltou as palavras, tão espontâneo e carregado de desejo.

Ele demorou bastante tempo para se recuperar, e finalmente a olhou depois de alguns minutos. A intensidade do olhar ainda era a mesma, mas a cor carmim dos seus olhos começava a desaparecer suavemente e lentamente, dando espaço para o tom habitual azul. Mas ainda assim eram gélidos. E ela não conseguia entender o motivo pelo qual ele estava a fitando de uma forma tão atenta.

Loki não podia dizer seus pensamentos em voz alta, mas regravava todos os traços do rosto dela assim como fazia todos os dias, para tê-los em mente se um dia ela sumisse de sua vida. Sentia essa necessidade ainda mais forte depois de ter conhecimento da SHIELD o perseguindo. O medo de perdê-la tomou-o novamente. Precisava agir, precisava defendê-la de algo que nem mesmo ela tinha conhecimento. E faria de tudo ao seu alcance, nem que para isso tivesse que matar o mesmo número de humanos idiotas que matara desde que visitara Midgard pela última vez.

Ela sorriu para ele, levantando o rosto um pouco e beijando levemente o rosto dele. Não disseram nada um para o outro, assim como nunca diziam depois de Loki tomá-la. Apenas continuaram a se fitar, ela sentindo-o pulsar dentro de si e observando o tom azulado da pele dele dar espaço para o pálido novamente. Alguns fios dos cabelos longos e escuros caíam ao lado do rosto dele, os lábios estavam entreabertos e ele parecia prestes a falar algo. Mas ela não queria as palavras dele naquele momento. Não precisava delas. Pois o entendia apenas lendo seus olhos azuis. O entendia perfeitamente.

Ela não queria discutir o motivo de ele ter ficado daquela maneira, de uma forma que representava fielmente o seu lado ruim. Ou melhor dizendo, o seu lado pior. Não queria perguntar a si mesma por que gostou e se deliciou tanto ao ser tomada por aquela forma dele. Indiscutivelmente, o Loki que a fitava agora era o Loki que ela conhecera, mas isso não significava que ele era o Loki menos perigoso. Não queria perguntar qual lado de Loki era o seu verdadeiro. Mas desconfiava de que o homem era feito das duas parcelas. E ela descobriu tarde demais que não se importava muito com isso. Não se importava se fosse possuída pelo lado mais obscuro dele, como fora agora.

Pois amava Loki inteiramente. E amar Loki inteiramente era abraçar esse lado dele e aceitá-lo, assim como aceitava o seu lado mais pacífico.

Nunca bom.

Loki não era bom.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Eu sempre quis fazer uma cena de sexo Jotun. Vocês não sabem como fiquei feliz em escrever isso. Rawr. :B


End file.
